Pokemon: The Road of Destiny!
by tyranitar97
Summary: Read about a completely new character trying to make a name for himself in the Pokemn world! i would really appreciate it if just anyone read it and commente
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

A Long Goodbye

It was morning; the sunlight was streaking through my window. I tried as hard as could to get up but I couldn't. I didn't really get much sleep last night. I was just too darn anxious. For you see, today is the day I start my very own Pokémon adventure.

I walked through the hallway with the beige colored walls to the bathroom. I striped out of my pajamas and jumped into the shower. I let the hot water run and scold my bare flesh with the steam. I thought of it as burning away the person I used to be and being born anew, a Pokémon trainer. I did this until the hot water turned warm and the warm water turned cold. Then I got out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed. I put on heavy, khaki colored cargo pants and a green shirt. I looked at myself in the large glass mirror. I studied my blue eyes and brown hair in the mirror. My name was Tommy. I was fourteen years old. Today was the day I would leave home and go on a quest across the continents.

I walked down the old birch stairway to the kitchen and sat at our kitchen table. I wasn't surprised to have my Pichu com running in and start hugging my leg. He is so damn energetic in the morning. His pink cheeks always spark when he runs. Dare I say it, but it is pretty cute. I picked him up, and put him on my lap.

Pichu was trying to eat a pecha berry when Suzy, my little sister, soon found me at the table. She was holding her Eevee. It was still sleeping in her arms. My mom bred it special for her 10th birthday a few months ago.

You see, my mom and dad had always been pushing the road to becoming a Pokémon trainer. My mom was a breeder who sold cute Pokémon to rich people and tough ones to trainers. She has quite the reputation. Dad was a gym leader but decided to hand over his gym to my uncle in order to spend more time with us.

She stared at me with her deep green eyes. Her brown hair was knotted from her not having washed it yet. Suzy then said the most surprising thing I ever heard her say. "Take really good care of Eevee for me while you're gone."

"What!" I exclaimed so confusedly I nearly flew out of my chair.

"I want Eevee to have a good, adventurous life", Suzy replied. "One in which he can evolve and prosper."

Her logic outgrew a girl of her size and age. She truly was well beyond her years. I was astonished she thought that far ahead for the welfare of her Pokémon.

Later, after I ate breakfast and packed the last of my things, it was time for goodbyes. I had a feeling something surprising was going to happen, but I looked past it. There was going to be a nostalgic mother in tears and an overly proud father talking about what fun I would have.

I guess there was some surprise. I got two gifts that I suppose will turn out to be useful. Mom gave me her "lucky" amulet coin and dad gave me a thunderstone. He said even if I don't use it I could pawn it for major cash if I needed.

2332990553085We all walked as a family to the edge of town but when we reached the bridge that crossed the river next to our town, I was the only one walking. I knew I wouldn't see my family for quite a time. That's what you need to first overcome when becoming a trainer.

159471443917


	2. Chapter 2

my second chapter. ()

again... feel free to email me, my address is shown, or tell me anthing that would make the story better

NOTE: read chapter 1 before chapter 2 or you will be so lost that your mind will go comatose

Chapter 2

Friends Become Rivals

After about 2 miles of walking, I realized something. My best friend was also going on his own journey today. I wondered where he could be right now. I gave him a call on my Pokétch and asked him where he was. As it turned out, he was only a few miles away. We decided to meet halfway.

My friend's name was Viken (vy-KÉN). He and I go way back. We were always best friends. We always said that when we were trainers we would battle our hearts out against each other. I hadn't thought about fighting him these past couple of days. But deep down I knew it would come.

After about a half an hour of walking, I saw him standing in a clearing of trees. He had a black windbreaker on, and jeans that appeared to be pre-worn. We already knew what the other had in mind. Pokéballs in hand, we were ready for battle.

"Ready, Tommy?" he said.

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

With a flick of his wrist he sent his Pokéball flying through the misty air. When it hit the ground it spit open and a bright light rushed out illuminating the dark forest. Horsea came out of the mystery ball. His Horsea had been a Pokémon he had gotten about two months ago for good grades…….. Lucky bastard……

I replied to this action with a toss of my ball and a yell of "Go Pichu!" in great confidence. This was going to be easy! Everyone in their right mind knew that electric-type had an advantage over water-type.

Before he had a chance to respond to my choice, I shouted "Pichu, Thundershock!" A thin bolt of yellow colored lightning flew from Pichu's cheeks and hit Horsea square in the chest. In two seconds Horsea was out cold. Horsea flew back in to his Pokéball.

Viken's face turned red with anger. He whipped the ball across the clearing and shouted, "You crappy little weakling!"

I was shocked with his behavior. I never thought he would be such a sore loser. In all these years I never saw that side of him. Oh wait, yes I did. He was always trying to be first in class, fastest runner, or team captain. It was always in him.

We both sent out our next Pokémon in lineup. Mine was Eevee, of course. To my surprise, he had sent Chikorita.

'Where did you get..."I began to ask.

"Razor Leaf!" interrupted Viken with an angry shout. The leaves on the ground and from trees rose into the air and shot at Eevee and me with wicked force. The leaves left us with cuts and scrapes all over. Viken then returned Chikorita to its respective ball and ran through the woods before I could even talk with him.

I went back to the Pokéball he abandoned and thought to myself "Although I think this makes us rivals now, I have a new friend to replace him with."


	3. Chapter 3

once again...

feel free to hurt my feelings.

i would rater know people are reading and not liking than not reading at all

Chapter 3

An Odd Girl in the Forest

I just kept trudging through the woods. I couldn't believe what my best friend had just done. I wish I hadn't seen him do that. I real felt like throwing up the more I thought about it.

I reached in to the leg pocket of my rough, khaki, cargo pants and pulled out an energy bar. I was getting really hungry. I checked my Pokétch for the time. My eyes nearly popped out when I realized it was six o'clock! I had left home around eleven a.m. today. I battled Viken around one o'clock. If I had kept walking all this time I must have covered amazing ground. I checked my Pokétch map... I was only 15 miles from the nearest town with a gym.

After discovering this great news, I decided to set up camp for the night. I didn't realize how much time flew when you were traveling on the road. The second I sat down all the muscles in my body started to ache. I was going to need to manage my energy better for now on. I once read it wasn't healthy to wear yourself out like this every day. My mom had prepackaged rice balls in my backpack. There were at least enough for dinner tonight and lunch tomorrow.

When I was done with dinner, I lay in my sleeping bag and looked up at the sky. There were triple the stars here than there were in the town my family is in. I wished they could see this with me. All the stars, so diamond like in…… the nighttime … sky……"Yaaaaaaaawwwn" ……………………………………… …………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke in a startle in the middle of the night. I checked the time, 2:37 a.m. Then, I remembered the reason why I got up in the first place. Music, loud sweetly strange sounding music. Not just music, but singing too. Who the hell could be singing now? I abandoned camp and decided to trail the sound. I let Pichu and Eevee out of their Pokéballs for a little bit of light and protection.

"Pichu, Flash!" and light illuminated the area surrounding us. Since Pichu was still weak, the light only had a radius of about fifteen feet. It was good enough to not trip over logs and rocks in the forest. The music was very easy to follow. It seemed as if it was only a few feet away at all times.

The music wasn't words but more like a harmonic lullaby made of sweet sounds that enticed my eardrums. It sounded amazing. Almost as if magic was enhancing every note that was sung.

After about five hundred feet, I reached the source of the music. A clearing in the woods, dimly lit by lanterns seemed to be the area the sound was coming from. In the middle, was a tree stump surrounded by singing Pokémon. Even more important, was what was on the stump, it was a girl probably no older than me.

When she noticed our presence, she said in a kindly voice, "I am Eryn of Viridian forest, and these are the members of my Pokémon chorus!"

"Nice to meet you," I replied. "Who exactly are you?"

"I am the guardian of all of the cutesy Pokémon of this forest," she replied. "My name is Eryn, what is yours?"

"My name is Tommy and I am a Pokémon trainer," I replied.

"I it is not often I meet a traveler. Allow me to introduce my friends,"she then pointed at the four Pokémon by the stump. "This is Cleffa, Togetic, Chansey, and Buneary."

Pichu and Eevee, being the friendly ones they are, went over to her Pokémon and started to make acquaintances.

"Awww, How cute!" exclaimed Erin.

I went over to her and started to talk with her. In our talk I learned she has been in this forest for about two years now and came here to seek refuge from her abusive family. She knows this forest and the surrounding area like the back of her hand. When I told her about my Pokémon journey she was overly excited about the idea of it and asked if she could come with. I saw no reason why not and let her join me.

When we got back to my camp we settled in for the rest of the night, I noticed her Pokémon were always walking freely beside her. I liked this and decided to mimic it with my own.

We woke up at 10:30 a.m. the next morning. A little late for my liking but not late enough to walk on to the town that I need to get to. We ventured off into the woods toward the next town…………


End file.
